Looking for the unexpected things of the life
by sasukairi
Summary: When your life is falling apart or when you make the decision to follow your dreams the unexpected will be present, sometimes it can be something good and sometimes is just an unhappy ending but it's always worth it.


**Hi everyone!!! This is my first story ever, and in English, I'm Spanish so I'll probably have too many mistakes but I need to practice and SasuSaku and fanfiction are the best places, I mean, I love this pairing and if you guys want to help me, you can tell about my mistakes, I also think that I need a Beta or something I'm not sure how this works... I'm talking too much so... I had the idea for this story in my mind a long time ago, I think because a movie (don't remember the title) I hope everybody can understand my crappy English**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "Put Your Records On by Corrine Bailey Rae".

**Looking for the unexpected things of the life**

People usually write stories about persons with amazing lives, like some kind of hero with superpowers or something like that. This story is just about a girl, a girl disappointed with love, a girl submerged in a one sided love for two years of her life, a story without a happy ending, sometimes normal people need stories too.

Sakura, 25 years old, writer, not a heroine. Mostly of the time she passed her days locked in the office trying to write something good, but, when her life turned down she couldn't write anymore, it was frustrating, depressing, she was living her life without herself. The protagonist of our "not so fairy tale".

Sitting in a old office chair, all windows closed, a girl talked down the soft light of a light bulb about her sad life, and here begins...

_ "Oh god, I need a break Ino, Do you think you can help me with one of your crazy ideas? Some place in the other side of the world, that would be great and maybe I can write, for god's sake, I need to write something or my boss is going to kick my ass!!" - A young girl exclaimed, her pink hair was a mess and her beautiful green eyes were red for the screen, in her hand a cup of hot coffee. - "I'm miserable" - She finished hitting her head in the desk full of documents.

Ino had never seen her friend this way. She needed to do something and it had to be fast, if this situation continued, Sakura could fall sick or something worst. After that jerk of Neji simply rejected her saying that he was too good, not in that exactly words but... arrogant bastard. He was getting married with a girl named Ten-Ten and used Sakura just for his "physical needs".

The problem right now was Sakura, she had been in love with that asshole too much time. It was the moment for her to star a new life, after she discovered the future wedding between those two she looked like a vampire .

_ "Relax Sakura I have something in mind, do you remember that Naruto has a house out of the city?, there you can find peace, tranquility, snow and maybe a good man, you never know, right?" – Ino said proud of herself for such a good idea while opening one of the big the windows of the office – "Fresh air!!!."

Sakura looked at her with a pout on her rosy lips, eyes semi closed for the light of the sun.

_ I don't know Ino, sounds like you are sending me at the end of the world, I need fun, do some wild stuff, YAY!! - She said making the rock star pose with one hand.

_I never though I could hear wild and your name in the same sentence, please, call Naruto and take a trip to the mountain, you need this. Oh, before that, go home and take a shower you look horrible. Cheer up babe, and don't forget to bring me a present!

Ino said while walking out of the office with a big smile on her face leaving a thoughtful Sakura still with her head in table and puppy eyes.

_Maybe is not a bad idea, I could call Naruto when I get home. I haven't seen the snow in a very long time. _She thought with a smile on her face. Snow cleans everything and takes away the sadness, the day after, all seems better, that's what her father told her when she was a child and this time she was going to take that advice.

A few minutes later Sakura arrived to her called "home", looking around all was a mess, just like her office, a little apartment with three rooms, the bathroom and a kitchen, nothing special, papers were in the floor, plastic bottles in the table, her kitchen was a different world where probably a new specie could have been created, she passed between the papers carefully looking for the phone.

_ "I have to clean this place I can't find anything, where the hell I put the phone?". "Ohh Damn it!!" - She cursed when she step on a drawing ping – "What the hell is doing that in my floor?" - _Maybe because all is full of trash . _

After fifteen minutes she found the phone down her couch.

_ "Here it is! Let's see, Naruto's number..."– "What? I don't have his number in this phone, how is that possible? Well I can remember it though..." - She dialed and after four or five tones a loud and obnoxious voice could be heard.

_ "Sakuraaaaaa. What's up?? How is everything? Have you written something new?" - Naruto exclaimed so happy like always, he has been the same since they know each other, ten years ago in high school, that's something that Sakura loves about him, he had been the cheerful one, never giving up on his goals. Supporting her in every moment.

_ "Hey Naruto, everything is fine and no, I haven't written anything new, you just had to remember me that, huh? - She couldn't help but laugh at her own comment. "It's ok, I'm kidding, how are things going with Hinata?". Sakura asked her friend. - " You are enjoying your holidays, aren't you?"

_"We are very good, she knows me since forever so I can be myself with her and she doesn't mind my obsession with ramen, hehe, you should come to the beach with us, this is so much fun! – He looked at Hinata with a big smile, he was so proud of her. People didn't understand how someone like Hinata, so shy and beautiful could be with Naruto, so loud and hyperactive.

_ "You can be such a child sometimes Naruto." - She said more to herself, - "I'm glad everything it's going fine around there. The point is that Ino and me were talking this afternoon and she told me about your house out of the city, if it's okey with you I could go for a few weeks, taking a time to myself."

_ "Of course you can go, I mean you are like my sister and right know there isn't anyone living in the house so maybe it needs some cleaning, if you don't mind that, everything is perfect for me, I could send you the key by a messenger.

_Naruto and Ino are always there when I need them... _

_ Thank you Naruto, really, you are saving my life – With a sad smile on her face Sakura looked a picture of the three of them in the wall when they were eighteen.

_ No problem lil sis. Ah, I forgot to tell you that a friend of mine live in the same town, maybe he can be your guide, I know him since kindergarten – Naruto said with a grin on his innocent face. _Yeah, Sasuke with Sakura, that's something I wanna see, the teme with a sweetie like Sakura, maybe she can "annoy" him a little in that time – _Naruto thought

_ "Is your friend and I don't know him, that's just weird. Maybe it borders him..." _ Sakura answer with a worried expression.

_ "You don't know him because he moved to another city before I knew you but he's a nice guy seriously, I'll talk with him, I gotta go know Hina is calling me, I'll send you the keys and the address today. See youuuuuu". Naruto hung up and run after Hinata for the beach without giving time for Sakura to say something.

_Naruto if you do something strange I'm going to kill you when I come back. He even did not tell me the name of this "nice guy". _

* * *

Two days after the talk with Ino, Sakura had made the luggage and was in the airport ready to go. Naruto had called her a moment before to say that everything was settled and his friend knew about the situation, it wasn't any problem.

After 3 hours in the plane, she arrived to her destination, it was beautiful, mountains at the end of the village and trees everywhere, a gray sky that it seemed as if it was going to rain soon but looked so peaceful. She made her way to the airport, the big glass walls letting her appreciate the stunning scenery before her eyes, after so much time in the office and in the city, this place was like her oasis in the middle of the dessert.

When she step out she took the map that Naruto had sent her marked with the right direction. It was very far to the airport so she'd had to take a taxi, she tried to stop one but without luck, finally after twenty minutes that seems like hours because the cold that run through her body, it was freezing outside and she was wearing just a pair of adjusted jeans and a red hoodie, comfortable clothes, a taxi stopped in front of her. She greeted and handed the direction to the driver that stared at her with a furrowed brow.

- "Miss, I can't take you exactly there, I 'll leave you close to this point... – the driver show her the map pointing his indications - ... the road is in a bad state and this car is not prepared, but you should be able to go walking. I'm so sorry" - The old man apologized and Sakura nodded with her head and got inside the car in the backseat.

"It's ok, thank you so much, I could go walking, I just brought a suitcase and it isn't heavy at all" - She smiled at the driver who looked to the road and started to drive.

The route in the car was silence, she was observing the beautiful landscape through her window car, they passed the town and enter in the forest, the road was pretty bad and she couldn't see any house around.

_"Where in the hell am I?, I was right, this is the end of the world, there's anything here, I'm going to kill Naruto and Ino, definitely" _ - She thought while the man stopped the car and looked at her. _"Oh boy, he's going to leave me here in middle of anywhere"_

_ "Miss, this is the place... - the man stepped out of the car and put the suitcase in the ground. - you have to go in that way, see that kind of path? Just walk a little and you could see the house, is big so it's impossible to get lost" - The driver handed Sakura the suitcase, she seemed a little shocked but the man just took her money and waved goodbye, leaving Sakura dumbfounded in the middle of the road, after a few seconds the light of the car disappeared in from of her sight.

- " This is great, it's getting dark, just great" - She repeated looking at the path that the man indicated and starting to walk holding the suitcase with her right hand, " well, maybe is not that bad, let's be positive, after all, I'm in holidays"

At the end of the path she could see the BIG house, notice the irony, her feet were hurting like hell and her hands were cold and tinted with a little purple, the stupid suitcase was getting heavy and she just wanted to sleep in a comfy bed with the warm of her messy apartment.

_"I'm in hell, the cold version of hell, but I'm sure this is my punishment for something, some kind of karma maybe and now I'm talking alone... hmm, in home talking alone doesn't seem so weird, ok Sakura you are starting to freak out".

She opened the door and got inside, turning on the lights, the house wasn't big, quite the contrary, she started to examine everything, the little living room with a big navy blue couch and a window behind where it could be seen the neglected garden through the white curtain, a little coffee table where she left the keys, the furniture was pretty and the fireplace was amazing. There wasn't TV but that was not a problem for Sakura, she could read or write something. The kitchen was almost as cosy as the living room, with a table, two chairs and another window in front of the sink, the bathroom was the last room with a big bathtub.

Everything in the house looked so rustic but in a good way, like if someone could get older there, that kind of feeling, she imagined herself in 45 years, her white hair, with someone she could love till death, Christmas socks hanging on the fireplace, sharing stories about their children and grandchildren , such a romantic thought.

_ "Well that would be a dream for me, I think I'll end alone in a house like this with fifty cats" - She voiced while walking upstairs. She found that the house have only two rooms but just one have a bed, a balcony and a bathroom. The other room was like a study, a little empty with just a desk and a window bigger than the others in the house.

_ "Ok, everything checked, now I just have to unpack my things, clean a little and finally take a hot bath and make me a delicious cup of chocolate, it's a relieve that I decided to bought something for dinner before I took the plane because there is nothing in the kitchen, the fridge is completely empty..." - She started to unpack her things, at the same time thinking where she could go to buy groceries tomorrow. - " Well, I suppose I'll figured it out when the time comes, now just relax".

* * *

It was almost half past eleven of a very cold night, there wasn't snow but the rain was pouring hard in the bedroom's window, Sakura lay on the bed in her baby blue pajama, a cute soft yellow moon drawn in the shirt, the blankets surrounding and keeping her warm. In the radio sounded "Put Your Records On by Corrine Bailey Rae" and slowly Sakura let her mind in blank, the sweet smell of the chocolate on the bedside table was helping the perfect atmosphere and soon sleep took over her, closing slowly her eyes, letting the dreams begin.

_BANG BANG BANG _

A loud sound in the front door woke up Sakura who jumped off the bed in a millisecond noticing that the rain had stopped, the red numbers in the clock marked 12:15.

_"Who the hell is at this hour?, this is suppose to be an empty house... and I was sleeping so well" - she mumbled to herself.

_ "YOU IDIOT, OPEN THE DOOR, I'M FREEZING HERE, IF YOU DON'T OPEN RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA PEE IN YOUR GARDEN!" - Sakura looked the door with a angry expression..._ Idiot?, what the hell, who is this jerk now?_ - in that moment she opened the door just to see a man, not any man, a hot one, tall, sculpted body, black eyes and spiky raven hair, his pale skin looked so soft, in his hand a bag with beers. They looked each a other without say anything, eyes locked, his face getting close to hers as if examining her, the blush in Sakura's face starting to grow darker but any of them parted till he decided to speak, thankfully for Sakura because she was just too shocked to say something in that moment.

_ "You are not Naruto I'm sure of that, or I'm very drunk and having hallucinations, it won't be something so weird since I'm seen a pink haired girl in the house of my friend" - He talked close to her face, the light smell of alcohol present in his breath, it wasn't much but there was something.

His voice was causing shivers in Sakura. She let a sigh and both of them still with that same penetrating look in their eyes, face to face, so close.

_ "I guess you are the "friend" of Naruto, Didn't him tell you that I was coming to spend a few weeks here?" - She talked in a soft voice as if afraid of him and the actual proximity, after all, they were in the door and she didn't know him.

_ "Well, it seems that he didn't, he told me that HE was coming to spend some time in the house and if I could come tonight to watch a game or something like that" - He told her, in a moment his eyes left hers and went to her outfit, staring at her body, she looked more cute than hot in that pajama. Sakura glared and him just smirked at her reaction.

_ "That idiot, sorry I'm Sakura I just asked him if could spend a time here for relax but he thought something different, obviously, I'm going to kill that freaking... – Sakura started to ramble so fast that he couldn't understand anymore. He lifted an eyebrow at her, she was cursing so much, she stared directly at him and lowered her head blushing. - "Oh sorry, come inside, you must be freezing out there and you wanted to use the bathroom, before you were saying something about pee in the garden" - she glared and pointed the bathroom door, he couldn't help but smirk again stepping inside the warm house. He wanted to know what was planning Naruto but that will have to wait till tomorrow.

After leave the bathroom, Sasuke went to the little living room where he saw Sakura with two cups of tea on the coffee table, she stood up and handed him one.

_ "Sorry, I don't have anything more to drink, I just arrived here this afternoon" - She apologized and he took the cup brushing her hand.

_ "There is some good whiskey in that mini bar, he signaled in her right direction, Naruto is hiding it but I think we could have a little drink tonight" - Sakura prepared two glasses and came back to the couch taking a sip of her drink.

He drank the liquid, it was too "sweet" for his taste but he didn't complain, taking a sit beside her in the couch sharing a uncomfortable silence she decided to start a talk, more like an interrogatory about his life during the next fifteen minutes, his job, where he live and a long etc.

_ " So, I don't understand, you were a business man and had this huge company but after work so hard you decided to left you brother in charge and open an antiques shop in this town, but why?" - She asked Sasuke staring intensely in his black eyes after he told her the story of the Uchiha Company, she didn't know why but his eyes showed a mysterious halo and she felt attracted.

Empty glasses of whiskey rested in the table, Sasuke turned to Sakura in the couch and made an attempt to stood up but instead answered her question.

_ " The company grow up so much, I didn't have a life, just work, when I was in home I was too tired to do anything, just sleep, eat and more work, life is more than that... – looking outside the window with a blank expression he told her the entire story, usually he didn't talk so much, maybe was the alcohol or the soft look that Sakura was giving him.

"...so one day I woke up and thought in what I really wanted to do, I wanted a quiet place where I could live peacefully and my little business, maybe now I just have one or two clients in a day and there is days that I don't sell anything but it's what I want to do, I have money and everything but some things are hard to get, money and success is not everything these days. But now young lady stop asking questions about me, it's your turn, tell me your story".

Sakura put her serious face and started to talk about her job, she was a writer and now was working in an office writing short stories for a magazine but in the future she wanted to public her own books, say goodbye to her stupid boss, write whenever she wished and live her dreams for the first time in her life. The two shared a long talk and after hours Sasuke looked his watch and stood up the couch, Sakura after him.

_ "I should get going, it's getting late and you probably want to sleep" - Sasuke said putting on his jacket.

In front of him stood Sakura looking everything around but not him _ "Ok, tomorrow I have to go to buy some things in town so maybe I could pass by your antique shop, I mean... if you want"

_ " Fine with me, I'll show you some interesting places, I have a jeep so I can go for this road without problems"- He approached her with the intention of give her a kiss in the cheek, for courtesy, tell the typical "nice to meet you" or "see you tomorrow" but instead of that they kissed in the lips, a quick peck, like something so normal, their eyes met after the simple kiss, an intense look between them. Sakura grow nervous so she just started to talk so fast that was impossible comprehend, their face in the same position, his lips so close to hers ...

_ " I-I'm sorry... t-this is not a habit or something like that I don't know why I did that...I – alcohol...I..." _ She stuttered nervously and took a step backwards.

Sasuke smirked and took one step forward, closing again the distance and talking in her face... " Was it bad... the kiss?"... Sakura could feel her body like jelly, his arrogant smirk and his voice was like a drug, she was a little dizzy so she just closed her eyes and answer without think...

"No, it wasn't bad at all – Her eyes suddenly opened and gave a playfully look to Sasuke - I think we should repeat it, you know, the first time is a little embarrassing, if we do this something normal we'll be more comfortable about ... - before she could finish his lips attacked hers in a more hungry and desperate kiss, her hand went around his neck, he grabbed her waist and their bodies were as close as possible in that moment, Sasuke licked her lower lip asking for permission and she accepted, the kiss slowly turning into a passionate one but at the same time a little clumsy, the alcohol and the nervous wasn't a good combination, they parted a bit after a moment... closed eyes, erratic breathing.

_ " I'm kissing a stranger, no, I'm making out with a stranger in the door of my best friend's house, I must be crazy" - Sakura left a laugh and he brushed her lips with his mouth.

_ " You can call me Sasuke, see, I'm not a stranger anymore, you know part of my story and my name, technically we are semi-acquainted" - He continued giving her short kisses and Sakura responding every one of them.

_ " Well Sasuke, you are still a stranger and I think we ... should...- She pushed him a little backwards, Sasuke took his hands off of her and stared with a confusion look waiting for her to finish her sentence

"we should....- her eyes showing something that he couldn't identify yet... - "... have sex tonight" - She finished and Sasuke's face was a poem, he was frozen in the spot.

Maybe Ino was not right, Sakura could be wild sometimes. After all, you never know what could happen, right?

* * *

**-Well, here is the end ^^. Sorry again for all my mistakes. I'm very embarrassed right now. I have to write the second chapter if you people want, I think this is a long one for be my first. **

**-I know Sasuke is OOC but I wanted him to be like that in this story, Sakura needs a bit of this ¿fluffy? Sasuke XDDDD. **


End file.
